Taboo
by PsychoticMaskedWolf
Summary: Kaname sets out to pay a visit to the Cross household, but what happened when Yuki is vulnerable and he can't control the beast inside of him? lil' bit o loli. A/N: And you know when my beautiful fiancee smacks me over the head with a rolled up magazine for writing this it's gonna be good.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Well. I went there. I am writing this. Yes. Why? Because this just doesn't squick me for whatever reason, though do note this is the only time I'm ever not squicked on the Lolicon is the VK thread. Not actual sex, obviously since that's... you get the point, but anyways. Read to find out.  
Ages: Eh, let's say Yuki is thirteen-ish fourteen-ish. Kaname? I just don't know. I guess he's sixteen or seventeen  
Rating: M for a sexual reason.  
Pairing: Kaname and Yuki.

* * *

It was another long lonely day and Kaname had just finally managed to get away from a mountain of agony-ah, paper work. _No, never mind. Same thing_. He thought to himself as he walked into his room and closed the door. A slow and drawn out sigh escaped his fangs and lips as he thought about how lonely it truly was and the only one person who could ever bring him warmth or happiness... wasn't by his side. It was dark and cold and his life held no meaning. It was absolutely agonizing to have her look at him... call him "Kaname-sama" her savior, but never truly see him. He wanted her to remember him, he needed it so desperately, but he knew he had a long time to wait.

Kaname started to removed his tie and unbutton his jacket, when a knock sounded at the door and he closed his eyes, maintaining his fragile temper at the intrusion after such a long horrible day. He counted to ten in his head, before opening said offensive door and seeing said offensive intruder as one of Seiren with a letter.

"Kaname-sama. A letter for you." She told him, bowing formally. If she was delivering this letter, there was only one person it could possibly be from. He took it right away and searched around his room for a letter opener, the second he found it he sliced through the paper and pulled out the letter. He recognized the chairman's flamboyant scribble in an instant and he brought a hand to his chin, hiding the smile that appeared as he read Cross academy would soon be opening. He would be able to be closer to Yuki. It wasn't much if she couldn't remember him, but it was good enough for now.

"Serien, I'm going away on a business trip, please inform Ichijo for me." He said in an authoritative voice and she held a hand over her chest, bowing once more, before she disappeared in a flash. He grabbed his long black coat from his closet and quickly pulled it on, he would go and speak with the chairman right away and maybe even spend a little time with Yuki if she wasn't too distracted with Kiryu like last time. Kiryu... the name made his blood boil. He single-handedly got all her attention lately. It wouldn't always be that way right? He sighed and decided it didn't matter, it only mattered that she was happy. With that thought in mind he finishing buttoning up his coat and headed out the door.

* * *

After a short travel with Takuma to the chairman's house they arrived and Kaname stepped out of the car to walk the rest of the way, it was a long walk, but it was needed so nobody followed him. Aside from that the long walk was worth it for the short precious time he could spend with Yuki. Before he knew it he was at the door and knocked. He waited there for awhile and when nobody answered he became a bit concerned, so he turned the doorknob and it opened and his eyebrow twitched slightly. What was wrong with that man!? What if somebody were to kidnap Yuki!?

He stepped inside and looked around, closing the door firmly behind him in irritation, but he was also worried since nobody had come to the door. He made his way down the hall and stopped in the living room when he saw Yuki asleep in front of the fireplace, homework not far away. Yes, of course. It was late at night and she slept during the darkened hours. What was he thinking? He also sensed that nobody else was home and was very frustrated at that fact as well, she shouldn't be left home alone at this age. What if something happened? Despite his better judgement he removed his shoes back at the door and then slowly made his way into the living room to kneel beside Yuki. He would wake her, he knew he should let her rest, but he defended himself by saying she did need to wake and finish her homework after all. He reached out, his fingertips slowly trailed along her soft cheek and she breathed out softly, breath breezing along his inner wrist and his eyelids lowered halfway.

Kaname was very aware of the changes she had, Yuki was slowly becoming a young lady and her body was clearly starting to show those signs. He was a cruel, cruel man. He knew he was, because he was enjoying the feel of touching her, because he was enjoying the way her heated, moist breath fanned over his wrist and mostly because despite himself he could feel himself slowly becoming aroused by her. He allowed his fingertips to trail lower down her neck and she shivered him her sleep, mumbling something softly as she rolled over onto her back and he groaned quietly. This was the place he would bite her, the place he'd sink his fangs into her soft flesh and taste her sweet, fulfilling blood.

Yes, if he could do that, if they could be together as vampires... he would be completely content in life. His eyes took her in, every single inch of her in the firelight, his fangs already ached badly with the need to sink into her flesh. His gaze lowered and he found her skirt had ridden up and a thought flashed through his mind of what it might feel like to be inside her. It made his groin tingle and swell with need and he almost audibly groaned at just the thought, but he knew he was too big and she was too small. At least for now, but it wouldn't always be that way. That thought was all he needed to swallow hard and back up slightly, but that seemed to awaken her as she woke with a confused look, staring at him for a few minutes, before realization seemed to hit.

"Kaname... sama?" She asked, sitting up.

"Good afternoon... Yuki." He cleared his throat.

"Kaname-sama... what are you doing here?" She quickly sat up and he watched her every movement with complete interest. How could he even look at her or have the right to speak to her after having such thoughts?

"I came to visit the chairman, but it would seem that he is not home at the moment." He brushed his jacket down, hoping it would hide the lump beneath his pants from her view.

"No. He and Zero went away and they won't be back until early morning." Yuki replied, before smiling at him, it was clear she had missed him and was happy to have woken up with him there.

"The door was left unlocked. You know how dangerous that is?"

"Oh, I fell asleep and sort of forgot I guess."

"You worried me, Yuki." Kaname replied calmly, watching her reaction closely, she seemed a bit confused, but at the same time touched that he would worry about her. She moved forward to hug him and he forced himself not to tense up, because if he did that she'd know something was wrong. Instead he held his arms open and embraced her right back, it did make things harder in more ways than one with the scent of her so close and her breath was warm against his neck as she held onto him. He was so hard now it was torture to be so close.

"Are you going to stay for awhile, Kaname-sama?" She asked him and he didn't answer for a few moments. Did she notice it? She was sitting right in his lap after all.

"I... should be going..." He began, but when he saw the look on her face he frowned. "But I will stay for a bit." Despite the raging hard-on that was going to be the death of him it was so painful. She quickly embraced him even harder, causing her to shift in his lap and give him the bit of friction he so desperately needed right now. So for the lonest time they sat together on the carpet near the fireplace.

* * *

He felt like he had been spending hours in a sweet agony of being surrounded by Yuki. She was sitting on his lap and playing with his hair at the back of his neck while her head rested on his shoulder, the tip of her nose brushing lightly against his neck. The place he imagined she would one day bite. Yes, he truly wanted her bite.

"Uhm... Kaname-sama..." Yuki told him, shifting awkwardly. It was clear she felt it for awhile now and wasn't sure if she should say anything about it. Would she even know what it meant? "Your... uhm..."

"You know what it means?" He asked quietly, settling his hands on her hips and adjusting her. She nodded slowly. "You make me feel that way." She looked startled by his words. She had not been expecting that. "Yuki, let me make you feel good." He breathed warmly, laying her back against the carpet and leaning over her.

Despite feeling this wasn't the best idea, for a human to invite in a vampire. She nodded anyways. He unbuttoned his jacket and folded it up to set aside and situated himself between her thighs the best he could, but it was a bit difficult and if he pushed too far he might hurt her. He could sense her nervousness so he offered her a gentle smile and leaned over her.

"This won't hurt." He promised watching her carefully, he tilted his head to the side and brushed his lips along her cheek, before stopping at the corner of her mouth and prepping kisses there and then moving to the other side to do the same. It just didn't feel right to kiss her directly right now. He drew his hips back and pressed up hard against her. A long low exhale escaped him. It was the greatest feeling he had ever known. He knew for now a certain amount of friction could take them to the point he needed. He held her hips and started to grind against her. The pleasure was slowly becoming mutual, because the pressure he put between her legs rubbed just right.

"Kaname-sama." She said nervously, not sure what it was she was feeling, but she trusted he wasn't intending to hurt her in anyway. It felt good, she couldn't describe it, but he was making her feel good. His hips ground forward again and she whimpered beneath him, squirming to get away or to get closer she honestly didn't know at this point. Her thoughts were slowly fogging up and his deep husky voice in her ear made it all the more foggy.

"Yuki..." He panted heavily, grinding himself harder into her. He breathed in deeply and he detected the faint wet of her arousal as well as his own. That he was making her feel good made him feel even better and he pressed against her more roughly, which caused her own breathing to pick up. "My sweet, Yuki... ahhh..." He rolled his hips over hers and heard another whimper escape her. It occurred to him he might be being too rough, but he could not bring himself to stop at this point.

At a particular hard press of his hips and groin against hers she felt the pleasure building up in her stomach reach a certain high point. She may not know what, but she knew something was close. While his noises had an effect on her, she had no idea how much her soft and quiet occasional mewling cried had an effect on him. He could feel her wetness soaking through her panties and he knew it was going to get all over his pants, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he slid his hand between them for a few moments and stimulated that place between her thighs he knew would make her reach her point. He grunted particularly loud and pressed harder, harder and ground roughly until he felt himself come in thick, hard spurts.

"Unh..." He moaned lowly and felt a few more quick instinctual jerks before his movement stopped. He felt the sweat rolling down his brow and sighed, leaning over her farther he trailed his nose along her neck slowly, up behind her ear and stopped. "Yuki... are you feeling alright?"

"Yes..." She was still clutching at him, tiny nails dug into his back, but not getting past the fabric of the black silk.

"From now on, you are my lover. So don't ever let anyone else touch you like this or do these things to you. When you get older... I will take you and make you mine. Until then... you realize the chairman can't know about this, don't you?" He asked and she nodded slowly. It seemed she was weary from the late hour and all that. She curled into his chest as he turned onto his side and held slowly warped his arms around her. They stayed this way for awhile until he noticed the sun was coming up. Since it had been his fault to disturb her he quickly finished her homework and took her to her own bed. He reached down and removed her panties since they were soiled from this activity and would prove uncomfortable. He considered doing the laundry himself to hide any evidence, before he changed his mind and grabbed and stuffed them into his pocket.

"I'm sorry... I never intended to lose control of myself." He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead. "I love you. More than you'll ever know." With that he turned and closed the door, grabbing his coat to put on, glancing down he noticed the large stain and cursed that the coat wasn't long enough to cover it. He quickly finished putting it on and walked to the front door to gather everything and leave no evidence of his presence. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

...

The door opened back up and his hand slid around to lock the door, before it closed once more and the vampire stole away into the night.

* * *

"Kaname! You're a mess!" Takuma stated in surprise. "What took so long?"

"I spent some extra time with Yuki." Kaname replied calmly and Takuma glanced down at his pants. He handed Kaname some tissues, but said nothing further on the matter. Takuma was one of the few that knew the truth and he wasn't bothered by it. "Let's go home shall we?"

"Yes, of course, Kaname. I'm sure you're tired." Takuma said. He turned towards the window after glaring at Takuma, before he licked his fingertips, still tasting Yuki. He waited... he would wait until he could truly be with her, not a mock version of the act and when he could stay all night and all morning with her and never have to leave her side. One of these days...

* * *

FIN~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Okay, a lot of people asked me to write a second part and I decided that I wanted to do that, because I know how it feels wanting a sequel written and never seeing it happen. (I've wanted sequels so bad I've actually been unlazy and written a review lol) It's really sad when people start something and never finish. I haven't written lately since I was so damned pissed with the ending of VK.

* * *

The construction of Cross academy had taken a lot of energy from everyone, but spirits were high and full of pride over what would be a new age for vampires and humans. It would not be much longer before it was complete and the vampires and humans would begin going to school together, although the fact of their vampirism would be hidden, because the humans were not yet ready to accept it.

Today they were having a celebratory dinner at the Chairman's house since the academy's construction was finally finished and they would soon be able to open for business. Kaname adjusted his tie in the car and Takuma watched him intently, which was beginning to get on his nerves by this point, because he just didn't like to be stared at and he highly doubted there were many others that minded it.

"Takuma... is something interesting?" He asked finally.

"I'm just curious to finally meet Yuki, that's all." Takuma replied and Kaname sighed at those words. It was clear he was uneasy about all this in the first place, he was afraid everything would fall apart some way or another. "Grandfather wonders why you're so interested in a 'human girl' lately."

"Let him wonder." Kaname replied as the car stopped finally, he opened the door and made his way towards the house, with Takuma following close behind, he did find it odd Yuki wasn't there to greet him as she usually was. It made him even more uncomfortable than he had been previously and he hoped that nothing was wrong and that nothing had happened.

He was about to knock on the door when Kaien answered with a smile and a goofy apron. "Kaname-kun! Welcome! Come on in."

"How is everything?" He decided to ask as he glanced around.

"Oh, everything is perfectly fine. Natural. You know how that works." Kaien laughed nervously and now Kaname knew something was going on and he would find out.

"What are you keeping from me." Kaname asked, taking a step into the house and making Kaien back up.

"Kaname-kun don't look at me in such a scary way... it's just that... Yuki is hiding at the moment as she has... gotten that time of the month you know how it is."

"Mmm..." He said nothing and instead removed his coat and folded it over his arm. "I see."

"Oh, you calmed down. Wonderful. Dinner will be ready soon." Kaien told him and Kaname nodded as he walked past him and went straight up the stairs. He wanted to see Yuki. Kaien didn't comment on it, he trusted Kaname enough and aside from that, even if Kaname did do anything, it wasn't his place to stop him from biting her. "Takuma-kun, it's wonderful to have you with us."

Kaname heard part of their joyful conversation together before he noticed Zero standing in front of Yuki's door with his arms crossed and a glare on his face, it seemed he was prepared to fight him or do something.

"Go away Kuran. I won't let you near Yuki right now." Zero told him and Kaname sighed deeply in irritation.

"Kiryu... step out of the way." He ordered firmly, eyes glinting red and Zero was about to argue before he heard the chairman calling for him.

"Zero! I need your help with something!" Perhaps he had heard them, perhaps not, but even if he didn't want to leave he obeyed, with one last glare at Kaname he went down.

Kaname was glad he had finally gone, because he wasn't feeling patient right now. He opened the door to her room and heard her yelp of surprise as she held a pillow tightly to her chest. He wondered why she was hiding from him. Did she think he might be overcome by the smell of blood and bite her or do something else? It wasn't as if he smelled it in the first place.

"Good evening." He said and made his way down to sit next to her. She tensed up visibly and he frowned a little bit, because yes, he was sure she did think that.

"Kaname... you... aren't... bothered?" She asked him.

"Bothered?"

"Yeah."

"Why ever would I be bothered? Because of your blood?" He brought a hand up to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear so it was out of the way of her eyes. "Yuki I'm not some lowly level E. I won't go insane over the smell of blood. It's okay." He sighed softly and decided to change the subject to something more comfortable. "You're fifteen now. So you'll be able to enter into high school. Are you excited?"

"I'm... a little nervous."

"Why is that?"

"I just don't know what to expect." Yuki replied to him, before reaching over and taking his hand. "And... you said once I was old enough that..." She didn't finish her sentence, not really sure how to finish it.

"Well what is it that you expect? Is it that you want me to do it to you right now? Maybe Yuki is a bit of a pervert."

She was surprised and about to defend herself against his accusation, but then she noticed the look in his eyes and she tensed up, nervous about the way he was looking at her. Yuki was sure she had never seen such a look on his face before and he very rarely touched her in any sort of way that was anything other than friendly, but he had set his hand on her thigh and slowly trailed his fingertips up.

"But... I'm not suppose to when I'm-"

"I'll be careful. And aside from that, it's perfectly acceptable for vampires. In fact this is the best time." His hand slid between her thighs and he pressed his palm up against her. Her shock as evident, but he could also detect some excitement and nervousness, he slid his hand beneath her underwear and felt around, not quite yet... "Does that feel good?" He asked, taking her chin in his free hand he brushed his thumb over her lower lip and pulled it down slightly.

She started to nod yes, that it did feel good, but she only partly nodded as she felt his long fingers slip inside of her and she gasped and her hands suddenly shot down to grab onto his. "It hurts a little."

"It will stop." He promised. Since that night he hadn't touched her in that kind of a way. She understood that what happened was wrong then, but with him it just didn't feel wrong. Although now she was a little uncomfortable and not sure what to think, but regardless of not knowing if this was right or wrong it certainly felt very good. He knew what she was thinking from the look on her face and his hand went still. "I won't continue if you don't like it."

"Kaname..." She slid her hands up his forearm and held it to prevent him from pulling away from her.

"You know what I did was wrong and you know what that makes me."

"But I wanted you to and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Stop acting like it was only yours."

He was somewhat startled and surprised that she would spin it that way, but he wasn't quite sure if that should make him look at the situation any differently, because after all he was the older one, it was important for him to know which things she was and was not ready for.

"You truly believe that you are ready for this? Even when you said so yourself this time wasn't good for humans?" Maybe his words were a little cruel when he shouldn't be, but he was frustrated that she couldn't understand he wanted to protect her from even himself, yet was failing in that very thing.

"You're being mean..."

"Sorry." He pulled his arm from her grasp and froze when the scent of blood become even more prominent. His eyes shifted to a faint red and he was able to detect her heart beginning to pound once more and sensed her fear as well. "I won't bite you."

"I-I know..."

"But you're afraid. Do you want me to go?"

"No..." She grabbed his arm and held him so he couldn't leave. "You promised."

"Later tonight. After dinner." He told her and for once she wasn't about to argue with him. Not on that. She needed time to build up her courage in the first place. "You'll come to my room this time."

"Why?"

"If I were to come to yours it would be suspicious, but if you were to come to mine, from say a nightmare it wouldn't be quite as questionable." He replied in a calm tone that clearly said he knew what he was talking about. She didn't doubt that he did, it seemed like Kaname knew everything.

"Okay..."

* * *

Dinner was held in relative silence and she glanced at him from across the table a few times. He would met her eyes occasionally and stay locked with her gaze until she blushed and looked away from him, but other than that he was completely stoic as if nothing were going to happen tonight that might get them yelled at and her grounded until she died.

Zero caught the occasionally looks and frowned, it was normal of course. Whenever that bloodsucking monster over there came over the two would always be looking at one another, mostly when one looked away so neither noticed the other was looking. It made him sick to think that a disgusting creature like Kaname would even dare think about Yuki however he was. Most likely she was a rare steak to him. He sighed after another look between them and dropped his fork onto his plate and shoved his chair back from the table to storm away. He was sick and tired of watching it. He couldn't stand it anymore.

Nobody said a word, but everybody knew that they should leave Zero be when he was in a bad mood. He did have a lot to deal with after all.

Later that night it seemed like she had waited hours for everyone to finally go to bed. It had felt so much longer than it had actually been and now that she was sneaking down the hall to Kaname's room she was second guessing herself on trying to force him to keep his promise to her, but she couldn't back out now could she? He was probably waiting. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door before daring to open it. She made a small noise and the door closed behind her. It was right all along, he had been waiting the entire time.

He only smiled at her slowly in response to seeing her, not saying a word. The room was dark and lit only by a few candles, but it was enough to see him perfectly well. The top of his white shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled back, which gave him a laid back look she hadn't really seen on him before now. When she realized she was standing staring like an idiot she decided to walk closer to him until she stood right in front of him. At the moment they didn't really need words, they both knew what they were here for. It made sense, but still she wanted to hear his voice. Make sure this wasn't just a dream she'd wake up from and find that she would have to wait longer for him.

Standing before him, she realized even sitting he was still bigger than her. It struck her that Kaname wasn't the young boy she used to know. He wasn't like Zero. He had grown up and left her behind. Kaname was a man. A full grown man at that and she finally understood why he was so afraid, because she was still always going to be three years behind him and so much smaller.

He brought his hands up and settled them on her hips lightly, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Yuki... you're fifteen. Do you truly wish to become a woman at this age?"

"If it means I can be closer to you than anybody yes."

"Alright." He replied, taking her chin lightly between his fingers he pressed his lips over hers gently, starting off slowly and gradually progressing. His lips left hers and slowly started trailing along her cheek and then down her neck slowly. He briefly stopped there, slowly trailing his tongue up her neck and behind her ear. He felt her shiver and grasped his shoulders tightly. He pulled her forward into his lap and continued laving attention to her neck and throat, briefly allowing his fangs to scrape her skin. The scent of her arousal and blood were working him up more than he would have thought possible.

Evidently she was able to feel the effects she had on him and she had yet to even really touch him. She briefly wondered how it was possible to have such a power over someone like him. "Kaname?"

"Mmm?"

"Will it hurt?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yes. At first." He answered and felt her shift in his lap. He glanced towards her face and watched her for a bit, figuring she was planning something as she shifted over him again and every move she made was grinding him into her.

"Can... I touch you?"

"That would be the basic idea, but judging from the look on your face I'm guessing you mean something else." He was silent a moment. "I don't think you'd like it very much, but if you insist on doing so." His hands came down and he unbuckled his belt slowly and then undid the front of his pants, giving her space to do whatever she wanted with him. She was hesitant, extremely hesitant, but he was a patient man and he quite literally had all the time in the world.

With that same hesitance she slid her hands into his pants and felt the silk of his boxers beneath. Of course it probably was the most expensive silk, he was as Takuma mentioned at dinner the king of all vampires. He shifted up a bit and slide his pants and boxers lower for her and she was startled at seeing him for the first time and suddenly really second guessing her decision. Her head was screaming at her there was no way that was ever going to fit inside of her and that maybe vampires were bigger than humans and that this wouldn't work.

"Kaname..." Her voice shivered slightly.

"Did you change your mind?" He had already suspected she might.

"It isn't that... but maybe it won't-"

His eyes took in her face and then glanced down briefly. It sometimes scared her how easily he read her. "Don't worry about that." He sighed deeply and rubbed a hand across his eyes. "I told you that you wouldn't like it. It's best if we stop here since you aren't ready for this."

She bit her lip at his words. He might be right, but if she backed out now she knew that he wasn't ever going to try this again because he would be too worried or would make excuses and reference this incident. She took the opportunity of him looking away to grasp him between her fingers and he groaned lowly the second she touched him. "Ah... did I hurt you?" She asked in fear, pulling away.

"No, Yuki..." He grasped her wrist and pulled her hand back to him. "I like it." She really had no idea what she was doing when she was touching him, there was no repetitive motion or anything of the sort, she was just genuinely curious, but despite that it still felt good. Her hands stopped after a bit of exploring as if she didn't know what to do, but wanted to continue since it made him feel good. He slid his hand up hers and guided her to make a fist around him, from there he guided her hand up and down him slowly. She didn't protest in the slightest, though it was clear she was embarrassed. A quiet moan escaped him and his eyelids lowered halfway and at that point his grip on her hand tightened and he showed her how to move faster on him. With that he released her hand and went straight to her throat again, kissing and licking, dragging a whimper from her. His work clearly distracted her as she would lose track of the rhythm he set for her.

He once again reached down and pulled her hand away, before pressing her back on the bed and grasping her pajama pants and underwear and pulling them both down in one swift move. His eyes tinted in red met hers briefly, before he lowered his head between her thighs and began lapping at her. He wanted everything she had to give him.

"Kaname!" She knew she said it too loudly, but she had no idea what he was doing.

"Shhh." He glanced towards the door for a moment. "It's too uncomfortable for me to do that to you right now?"

She nodded, not able to answer him because it was too embarrassing and she had to look away and he brought his hand up and wiped away from blood from his chin, though he immediately licked the blood away from his hand. "Sorry... I know it probably-"

"It's okay." He sat up and pulled her to him, holding her gently. "Don't be afraid Yuki. Please. It's nothing to be afraid or embarrassed of." He pulled her into his lap carefully and then proceeded to remove the rest of her clothes for her since she was too embarrassed to do it herself. He started on his, and she had to move for a minute, but once he was fully undressed he gave her a bit longer to back out, before he pulled her closer once more. "You're sure?"

"Yes..." She answered and this time he wasn't going to give her a second chance to back out, because he was losing his own restraint. He slowly slid a finger into here and she gasped in surprise. He started a slow pace, preparing her and stretching her out slowly. He worked his finger in slowly all the way to the knuckled and curled his finger upwards and she pressed her hips down against his hand, moaning softly. He brought it all the way out and then pressed back in, but this time with a second finger. As the first time he worked it in deeper slowly, curling upwards she whimpered and attempted to grab his hand, but he caught her wrists with the free hand and shook his head. His fingers moved at a steady slow pace as he stretched her more, before retreating once more only to return with a third finger and press all the way up inside of her.

She cried out softly and looked down, watching the way the tendons and muscles in his wrist flexed and moved every time his fingers pumped into her and every time they curled upwards and rubbed against her front wall. There were small wet sounds coming from between them and it seemed so loud to her she wondered if everyone would be able to hear it and know what they were doing.

As he pumped particularly hard into her, he felt a gush of wetness, a mixture of blood and her natural lubricant that allowed him to grease his fingers into her so easily. It aroused and excited him even more, knowing he was that deep in her, even more so that his fingers with inside her mixing with her blood that he craved so strongly. It felt so good he groaned at thinking how good it was going to feel to have something other than his fingers in her. His fingers slid out abruptly from those thoughts and he shoved them into his mouth, sucking on them for the taste he wanted so badly. She shifted slightly, trying to get closer to get back what he'd taken, but he would give her something better. He settled his hands on her hips and pulled her down slowly and she mewled at his sudden entrance into her and sank her sharp little nails into his shoulders and dragged them down his spine, while his low exhaling groan escaped him at the pleasure of finally, finally being inside.

He laid her back and held her hips still with one hand, the other bracing him above her head. "Shhhh... it's alright. It will stop hurting."

She braced herself against him and quite honestly he was surprised with himself he was able to stop moving after finally being halfway inside her. He was so close he didn't know how he had stopped himself. "Kaname... you've done this before haven't you?" Her eyes met his and he leaned his forehead against hers, brushing his nose slightly over hers.

"Yes, but in this body I waited only for you." He decided he'd answer honestly, even if she had no idea what he was talking about. Instead he started to move to distract her from what he had said so she didn't ask too many questions before her time to know them came. He angled his thrusts just right and slowly slid deeper into her, despite his earlier work it still certainly had to hurt a bit. He knew for such a small girl he probably was too big, despite becoming a high school student, she was still just a small girl. He was a bastard and he knew it, but damn it felt so good because she was so tight, wrapped secerely around him, if not for the seeping wet lubricant he probably wouldn't be able to move at all.

His hand holding her hip released and instead moved up to cup her breast between his fingers. Soft and small, yes, but enough to fill his palm and even if it wasn't he was perfectly happy with every aspect of her. She whimpered at his movements and his hands on her. All those cheap manga didn't compare, not at all. It couldn't descibe how it felt to have him deep inside her, touching all the way to what she was sure had to be her womb. How every time he slid back out of her for another slow thrust, her insides burned to have him back inside fully. She felt every single flex of his stomach against hers and of his back beneath her fingertips. Nor could it tell how it felt when his arm slid beneath the small of her back and pulled her lower half up high and allowed her to bring her knees up higher as his pace quickened and stoked the fire burning between her thighs even higher.

"Yuki... ha... ah... Yuki..." His voice groaned out her name, almost as if he were in pain, but that wasn't the case. It was complete ecstasy that neither ever imagined they could experience with the other. His fangs flicked together as he gritted his teeth, he was so hard at this point it almost hurt. There was no turning back. Not now. Not ever again. This was the turning point where she was finally his. His movements picked up even faster and it was now to the point it wasn't slow, but he still tried to remain gentle. It drove him mad with pleasure, feeling all of her small frame beneath his much larger one. Being over her like this, she was completely safe and protected beneath him and he couldn't be more pleased with that. He loved it, the feel of her knees pressing up against his ribs, her soft skin touching his with every thrust into her welcoming warmth.

It was surreal. The soft mewling sounds she made, trying to be as quite as possible, the pounding of their hearts drowning out everything else but them, the wet squick with each slide of him back into her wet and warm waiting body and the quiet creaking of the bed with every thrust or movement.

"Kaname... please... please..." She begged him gripping harder, even if she had no idea what it was that was building up or what she was asking him for. Despite not knowing, she knew he did and she knew he would give her what she needed. He always did. "Ahhh... Kaname..."

"Shhh." He pressed his hand over her mouth lightly and picked up his pace even harder and he felt the vibration of her muffles cries beneath his hand. He didn't want to do it, but he couldn't afford to wake the house. She understood though, because even she reached up and held her hand over his, pressing down on it. He swallowed hard and tried to control his panting breaths, but it was almost no use. He moved quicker, harder and began to feel light headed, he was so very hard right now. Her muscles started to contract and he removed his hand abruptly, and half her cry escaped into the air before he covered her mouth with his and jerked his hips hard into her as she began clenching and contracting around him hard and that squeezing, continuous pulse milked him of everything he had, it continued for so long it felt like it went on forever and the aftershocks went through his nerves and he instinctively jerked his hips into her several more times, before it finally died down and they were both still and panting.

He slowly turned them onto their side, but he remained inside of her, not wanting to remove himself from her still pulsing warmth just yet. Both felt completely relaxed and boneless. She hadn't been expecting being able to feel his essence spilled deep within her, but that hot rush had been enough to prolong everything she had been feeling even longer. He was glad to have left his mark so deeply inside her and she was glad to have something of his to remain there.

"I love you." It was a quiet whispered from the both of them at the same time, neither having prompted the other to being forced into saying it just because one did.

He laid his head as close to hers and watched her face in silence for awhile, stroking her hair back gently and kissing her cheek or nose or chin or head occasionally while she slept. He stayed watching her for quite some time before he too fell into a deep restful sleep. Finally he could wake up beside her, they could stay near one another. After all... he had vacation time built up that he never used. He would use it now and spend a very long vacation just with her. Finally, finally, finally. He had her in his arms forever. She had chosen him and he couldn't be more content.

* * *

A/N Firstly lets start with things, Yes. I slightly made Kaname a bit of a pedophile in the first chapter. (I do NOT approve of that, but this is fiction. Doesn't matter if you love the person you still shouldn't do it. In fact if you love them it's all the more reason not to commit pedophilia). Second, yes I know you can't do things with a period (though some people do, but you shouldn't and I dis-encourage this act for several reasons. Guys can get infections and for girls getting air there during that time probably isn't wise), but this is fiction. And third... young ladies, please do not be inspired to do this at such a young age. Men are mainly not like Kaname that want to make love to you stay with you. 95 percent of teenage boys are just going to want sex. I did. We're real idiots when we're young. Wait until you're sure he loves you and wants to stay with you, or you're engaged or married. You're all beautiful and you don't need us goofy ogres trying to get in your pants to make you that way.

Finally... for those that want to flame me. If it bugs you... shove your own shoe up your ass and flame someone else. Or if you want to flame me I'll use the shoe as kindling, lit it, then shove it up your ass for you.

Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I as always greatly enjoy your wonderful and inspiring reviews. I thank you truly for your support and I do hope that you have enjoyed this as much as you have my other work and will have a wonderful day or night or whichever time you are reading this at. Thank you again you beautiful reviewers.


End file.
